


Amortentia

by Im_breaking_down



Series: Random Harry Potter "oneshots" [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_breaking_down/pseuds/Im_breaking_down
Summary: Remus lupin is late for potions class and accidentally confesses his love for his best friend to the entire class
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Random Harry Potter "oneshots" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784419
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Song: peachy falling for you mxmtoon

Remus was running late, which was something that didn't happen very often anymore. He was really nervous. He was a prefect for Merlin's sake! He was not supposed to Be this careless anymore! But, well, someone had to clean up James' messes. Especially when even Sirius had already gone to class. Finally getting to sixth year advanced potions class, he noticed that the room smelled amazing. But instead of asking about it, he chose to ignore it and apologize profusely to Professor Slughorn.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Professor, I really didn't mean to be."

"It's completely fine, my boy, but since I have your attention, could you come up here and tell the class what this potion smells like to you?" Slughorn said, pushing the cauldron on the table towards Remus.

"Cigarettes, firewiskey, leather, and fur, sir?" He says, not sure why it matters. 

"Very good. You may sit down now Mr. Lupin." Slughorn says walking up in front of the table. "Now can anyone tell me what this potion is?" 

Severus, smirking, raises his hand from the back is the class and says. "Amortentia, sir?"

Remus' eyes widened as Slughorn speaks again.

"Very good, Mr. Snape, ten points to Slytherin. This is amortentia. It is the most powerful love potion. It smells of things that attract you or the person you love. But, of course, it cannot create true love, nothing can and it is very dangerous to use on anyone, so I trust none of you will."

By this point Remus was properly freaking out. He just accidentally confessed his love for his best friend to the entire class. He knew at least his friends would know. What was he going to do?

☯︎♡︎☆-------------------☆♡︎☯︎

Once class was finally over, Remus ran off to try to find somewere to hide while everyone else was at dinner. Finally, he found a secluded corridor and sat down. He knew he really couldn't hide from his friends for long. That is- if they even wanted to be his friends after this. But he hoped that they would eat and give him time to figure a way out of this one. But he had no such luck. He had actually started to calm down when he saw Sirius and begin freaking out again.

Sirius came up to him but the werewolf couldn't look him in the eyes. "Hey Moonie, can we talk?" He didn't sound mad but Remus wasn't convinced he wasn't going to get slapped.

"Um s-sure." shit he had stuttered. He hadn't done that in a long time. He really needs to calm down.

"It was me you smelled right? Like I'm not just making that up?" Sirius asked, sitting down beside him. Remus just nodded. He didn't trust his voice anymore.

"Well then." Sirus took a deep breath.  
"Oh no here comes the rejection," Remus thought.

"I smell you."

"What?"

"I smell you. I smell chocolate, parchment, earl grey tea, and something I can only really describe as Wolf." He said. Remus finally looked up, wide-eyed. 

"Really?" he said, hope etched into his voice. 

"Yeah, I really do like you Remus."

"I really like you too, Sirius. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you personally before I ended up telling the whole class."

"It's ok, we both know now and that means I can ask you to be my boyfriend."

"Yes! I will absolutely be your boyfriend!" Remus was so excited. This was something he had wanted since fourth year. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Does this mean I can kiss you now?" Sirius asked.

"Definitely."

So Sirius leans in and they kiss. It was pure bliss. Remus felt Sirius bite his lip, asking for entrance. He gave it and their tongues battle for dominance but eventually Remus gives in. Eventually, they have to pull away for air. Sirius stand's up and offers Remus his hand.

"Do you want to go to dinner now?"

"Yeah, sorry for making you come find me." Remus says, blushing and getting up on his own.

"It's ok! And hey it ended pretty well, right?" Sirius says, taking Remus' hand. Hands intertwined, they walk to the great hall, happy to finally be together.

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend helped me write this but he doesn't have ao3 This was mostly just fun but I really would love any feedback
> 
> Cross posted on  
> Wattpad: _braking_down_  
> Fanfiction.net: i'm-braking-down-13


End file.
